


four and a half

by phinnia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: missing scene fromthe first five times.  Chapter four, from Bashir's POV.  Because I'm rewatching DS9 during quarantine.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	four and a half

Doctor Bashir was just about to get ready for lunch with Garak when Quark escorted Odo in. And Odo had a head wound. 

Julian's first reaction was going to be 'what the fuck happened here?' because they both had rumpled clothes and honestly he'd had a bet going with Garak as to which of them would break first ever since he'd heard about Cardassian flirting, but he just took his medical tricorder out instead. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"He's bleeding." Quark says, which is completely not helpful at all. "You're a doctor, do something."

He scanned Odo's head. "It's just superficial. A lot of blood, because head wounds bleed a lot like that. What were you _doing_?"

"We were making out in his office and because he's had the same chair since the birth of the universe, it broke - "

" _He_ broke it, actually -" Odo says, waving his hands towards Quark.

"The chair broke, that's the point, and we fell backwards and he hit his head on a panel." Quark goes on. "The panel's fine. The chair is probably dead for good, though."

Bashir picked up the dermal regenerator to try and not look at the two of them, and he used it on Odo's head. "I ... see. Are you all right, Quark?"

"I feel like I've been dumped out of a chair backwards in the middle of a makeout session when it was just starting to get to the good part, but other than that, sure, I'm fine."

"Well ... carry on then." And he waves them off. Of course, he watches them leave. But they're arguing, naturally, they'll argue until heat death consumes whatever solar system they live in at the time.

"Come on." he hears Quark say.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my place."

Julian almost falls over a stool. 

"Look. I'm frustrated and I'd lay even odds you are too even though you'll never admit it, so let's go back to my place." Quark says. A swish of turbolift doors. 

Julian is grinning on his way to lunch. He has one hell of a story to tell Garak.


End file.
